


A Sly Spell

by WarpedMinded



Series: The Rough!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's friends and Draco's friends team together and trap the two in an empty dungeon hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sly Spell

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Sly Spell **  
> Author:** WarpedMinded **  
> Fandom:** Harry Potter **  
> Pairing:** Ron/Draco **  
> Summary:** Ron's friends and Draco's friends team together and trap the two in an empty dungeon hallway. **  
> Rating:** R/Mature **  
> Warnings:** Under a spell, m/m sex, Pure PWP, top!Draco **  
> Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book or movie. J.K Rowling owns them. I do not make any money from writing this either. **  
> Author Note:** This is for **burakkuneko** , who asked for a Draco/Ron installment to this 'verse. And since they were the only one who actually gave me a plot to work with, I am going to do it. And yes I know we already had a Draco/Ron. I know the next few installments I will be doing will be Harry/Ron, and Harry/Snape. I am so sorry it has taken years for me to actually write something. But feedback is my muse, and I need it to write. Otherwise I am just flapping in the wind. This is the third installment in the 'Rough!verse'. This one ended up not as rough and tumble as the other. And this one actually had a little plot in it.

During the night Ron had been compelled to go down to the dungeons. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to get there.

By the time he got all the way down the steps and into one of the dungeons hallways, he was panting. And it wasn't from going down all the stairs. He looked down and saw that he had an erection that was pressing hard against his pajama pants. The tips of Ron's ears turned pink from embarrassment. As he turned the corner he saw Malfoy leaning back against one of the walls.

Ron tried to turn around and go back to his room, he bounced off an invisible wall. "Bloody hell!" He yelped in pain, making Draco turn sharply towards the noise.

"Weasley." It came out as a growl. That was when Ron noticed that Draco was sporting a similar erection, and that his ice blue eyes were glassy. The blond had started to stalk to the redhead with lust filled eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that Malfoy? ...D-Draco? You're getting closer. Wait, I didn't do anything I swear!" Ron's babble continued even after he shut his eyes, obviously his fear took over more than his own lust.

Ron opened his eyes when he felt panting against his cheek and ear. He saw that Draco was starting to press against him. That was when his own cock throbbed, the thought of someone being so close to him obviously wasn't such a bad idea. He gasped when the blond's erection pushed against his own. "Malfoy."

"It's Draco." He purred as he slid down Ron's body, going down onto his knees. "What have you done to me Weasel?" He snapped out of his reverie and glared at the redhead.

"It's not me you bloody snake." Ron reached down to push the blond away, but once he touched him, he felt a shiver go through his body. "Fuck."

Draco licked his lips when Ron touched him and he dove for the redhead's trousers, and started to unbutton and unzip them. His face was starting to flush even more when he got a good look at Ron's tackle. "Good god, you're hung like a hippogriff."

A shaky chuckle left Ron, "I really don't want to be thinking about creatures right now."

"Ah, right right." The blond muttered as he started licking from tip to base, over and over. He then sucked the cock into his mouth, and started to tease the head with his tongue.

It didn't take long before Weasley was a quivering mess; legs shaking, chest heaving, and eyes glazed over. Ron obviously never had a blow job before. At least not by someone who enjoyed sucking cock like Malfoy does.

"Floor or against the wall?" Was all that Draco said when he pulled off with a pop, his lips bright red and glistening.

"Uh... Wall." It had taken Ron a second to realize that he needed to answer the blond or they wouldn't be going anywhere.

Malfoy stood up and started tugging down his trousers. When his erection bobbed free, Ron swallowed, his eyes widening at the tantalizing sight of the long, but thin pale cock.

He shoved his pants down to his thighs, hoping to get the show on the road. "You better have brought something Ferret, 'cause I refuse to let that prick get close to me without something to ease the way." He growled, his own cock bouncing as he turned towards the wall and thrust out his ass.

Draco smirked and pulled the lube from his pocket, "I'm not stupid Weasel. Merlin, I have no idea why I never noticed how delicious you were before tonight." He got up behind Ron and started pressing his fingers in deep, wanting to get the redhead prepped fast. "Why are we doing this? It's not normal. We really have to stop."

"I know what you mean. Ahh fuck. We can't stop now, just go a little longer." Ron groaned, laying his head against the cement wall, pushing his backside out for more.

When Weasley was ready, Draco slicked up his dick and pushed into the redhead. "That's it, take it." He moaned, the tight heat making the rest of his body tingle. It didn't take long before he had to start thrusting, holding Ron's lithe body against his own, and pumping into him.

Ron was whimpering and moaning along with Draco, bracing himself with one arm, the other was down and stroking his own cock in tandem with Draco's thrusts.

It took them only minutes before they were crying out their orgasms. Ron splattered his seed against the wall in front of him, and Draco pulled out before streaking Ron's back and ass with his seed.

They cleaned themselves off before heading back to their own rooms. Ron didn't realize until after he was laid down that the hallway didn't have a barrier on it after they had sex. He shrugged, 'At least I got a leg off. Even if it was with Malfoy.' He turned over and then fell asleep.

The next day when Ron went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw that his friends were acting strange.

"How did you sleep last night Ron?" Harry was the one to ask, and the brunette had an innocent look on his face.

Ron shoveled some food into his mouth, "Fine I guess..." He frowned as he looked at both Harry and Hermione closely, "What is with you two?"

Hermione answered with a smile, "Nothing. Just glad that you got a good night's sleep, that's all."

The redhead just shrugged and went back to eating, totally missing the smirk and look that pass between his two best friends; also missing the look that Blaise and Pansy share with Hermione and Harry.

:::

I want people to start giving me some Harry/Ron, Snape/Harry, or other m/m ideas. I cannot work without them.


End file.
